


Age of Consent

by KoriMonster



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoriMonster/pseuds/KoriMonster
Summary: It's their first hook-up...but Red has to google something reallll quick





	Age of Consent

“God, you are so fucking hot.” Red X breathed, squeezing Robin’s ass.

Robin moaned and tipped his head back, letting Red have more access to his neck. “God, I want you.” He panted. “Please, please, just fuck me.”

“Yeah, you need it bad, don’t you pretty bird?” Red bit down hard on his neck and sucked. “I’m gonna make you scream my name.” Red stepped back, pulling Robin off the wall. He spun them around and shoved Robin onto the narrow bed, watching with a smirk as he bounced off the mattress. “Lemme see you, kid.” He said.

Robin pushed himself up and undid the snaps of his top, shrugging out of it. “How’s that?” He breathed, snapping his gloves off.

“Gorgeous.” Red X crawled onto the bed and Robin fell back onto the pillows, spreading his legs. “Wanted this for so long.” He murmured.

Robin slid his hands into Red’s tight curls, kissing him again. “Don’t be gentle.”

“You want me to be rough with you, kid?”

“Yes, yes please.”

Red sucked on his lower lip, and pulled back to grin at him. “I’ve got one more question…”

“Yes I have a condom.”

“Ha.” He muttered. “Cute. No, not that. Babydoll, how old are you?”

“What?” Robin asked, running his hands down Red’s body, intending to peel Red’s shirt off.

“How old are you? Are you 18?” Red asked, playful tone fading.

“…Seventeen.” Robin said. “I’m seventeen.”

“Damn it.” Red breathed. “God damn it, kid.”

“What, what’s wrong?” Robin had one hand slipped under Red’s shirt, stroking smooth, warm skin.

“Let me just–” Red X pulled back and rolled to the side. “Let me just Google something.”

Robin sat up, staring at Red X ducking down to dig through his discarded belt. “Google something?” He repeated.

“I just…I want to make sure of something.” Red X was tapping away at his phone. “Age of consent.” He muttered, flicking down a page. “…more than three years of age! OK.” He tossed the phone back to the floor and grinned at Robin. “Alright baby.” He crawled back over and kissed Robin, gently, slowly.

“Were you checking the age of consent in California?” Robin asked, between the kisses.

“Yeah baby.” He murmured. “But I’m only 18, so it’s fine.”

“Why would you check that? I mean, I’m saying ‘yes’ and it’s not like I’m 13.”

Red X hummed, and buried his face in Robin’s neck, kissing and nipping and sucking. “Baby. Kid,” He said, nuzzling his way towards Robin’s neck. “That stuff’s illegal for a reason. And it’s a bigger deal than snatching some stuff from a museum. I’m NOT committing statutory.” He sat up and peeled his top off, tossing it aside. “Now. Say ‘yes’ again?”

“Yes,” Robin breathed, reaching out for him. “Yes I want to.”


End file.
